HunHan ChanBaek: So, Let's Love My Ex NC,animeinspirated
by aigooluhandeer
Summary: Diliat aje say


Hunhan : So, Let's love my ex.

Persembahan dari

Aigoo Luhan Deer~

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Park Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Park Luhan

Oh Luna (OC)

Oh Sheu Lee (OC)

Song Joong Ki

Dll find sendiri di story ini gaez  
maapkan agak gaje author ini newbie

Gender Switch for Luhan and Baekhyun

Enjoy this~

Btw a litel litel terinsp dari anime yekan gaez.g

Genre nc++++ anak anak cidak boleh lihat dung yeqan.

Agak suplanatuyal

.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan dijodohkan dengan putra pemimpin yakuza hun-ah. " Kata kata yang dilontarkan wanita itu membuat Pangeran tampan dari Oh Kingdom itu ingin menangis saja rasanya._

" _Tapi Lu- "_

" _iya aku mengerti sehun. Aku akan kembali setelah peperangan ini berakhir. "_

" _berapa lama lagi kau akan dijodohkan baby? "_

" _1tahun.. .. . .. "_

" _Lu.. "_

" _Kumohon Sehun. Hentikan perang ini."_

" _baiklah. Setelah peperangan bajingan sialan ini selesai kumohon kembali kepadaku. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Nona muda Luhan. Nona besar ingin bertemu dengan anda " Kepala Pengawal kepercayaan Nona Besar yang kerap disapa Komandan itu memberi tahu Luhan.

" Luhan saja Joongki-ya . Baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. "

" Baik non- " dan setelah pria bernama Song Joong Ki mengetahui bahwa Luhan menatapnya tidak suka langsung terpotong oleh perkataan Luhan.

" Lu-Han. "

" B-baik. Luhan. " Dan sesegeranya Komandan Joongki melangkah keluar dari kamar nona mudanya yaitu Lu Han.

Joongki ditugaskan untuk tetap setia kepada Luhan dalam menjaganya. Sampai mendiang Eommanya Chanyeol menutup usia dia tetap melakukannya.

" _noona, aku melakukannya dengan baik bukan?"_ Gumam Joongki selangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan.

 **.**

 **. So, Let's Love my Ex .**

 **.**

" Luhan kemari sayangku " Kata eommanya Luhan. Eommanya tak kalah cantik dari Luhan. Eommanya yang memiliki rambut panjang pirang ala bule ini menambah kharisma bijaksananya yang tertanam pada dirinya.

" Yes mommy. "

" Kau tahu hari ini kau akan dijodohkan dengan-"

" Sudah mommy. " Luhan memotong perkataan sang Eommanya yang bernama Park Baekhyun.

Keluarga Park adalah satu-satunya pemimpin Mafia & Yakuza terbesar di Jepang-Korea. Anggotanya lebih dari 12ribu dari seluruh Perwakilan Yakuza dan Mafia.

Yang tak lain adalah mereka terus merekrut dari berbagai negara. Tetapi karena perang antara perwakilan Yakuza dan Mafia dari Jepang dan Korea yang tidak bisa dihentikan sendiri meskipun Keluarga Park yang memimpin. Alasannya karena mereka tak terlibat apa-apa lagi pada Mafia di Korea saat Wu Clan mengambil alih semua bawahan Mafia Korea. Karena itu karena pemimpin Wu Clan memiliki anak laki-laki bernama Lee Min Ho akan dijodohkan pada Luhan hari ini.

Akan tetapi...

" Baekkie lihat ini. Yang mengambil alih bawahan Mafia Korea bukanlah Wu Clan lagi." Kata Pria tinggi dengan suara bass khasnya itu yang tak lain bernama Park Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

" Itu artinya- tapi siapa yang mengambil alih?"

" Aku kira Tsugami Gai. orang Jepang yang lumayan berpengaruh."

" Akan tetapi?" Baekhyun keheranan atas pernyataan suaminya itu.

" Sebentar aku lihat sayang. Oh Kingdom." Alis Chanyeol menyerngit mengetahui Kerajaanlah yang mengambil alih. Pasalnya, yang menentang kuat tentang perduniaan Mafia dan Yakuza tidaklah benar.

" itu berarti?! Tidak mungkinkan?! Apa kita akan ikut perang lagi? Pasukan kita kini hanya mendominan mengambil 9ribu pasukan saja karena yang lain juga terikat kepada Wu Clan." Jelas Baekhyun.

" Tentang pasukan kita, kita sudah berwewenang jika Oh Kingdom memiliki anak lelaki." Kata Chanyeol berupaya menenangkan baekhyun karena dia sangat takut dengan peperangan antara yakuza-mafia ini.

" Kita harus cepat!" serentaknya bersamaan

" Joongki-ya kita akan menuju Korea sekarang. Persiapkan tuan putri kami dan kerahkan pengamanan ketat diarea-area perwakilan kita, jangan sampai mereka tahu kita bernegoisasi dengan Oh Kingdom." Jelas Chanyeol sangat hati-hati karena ini pertama kalinya ia kembali ke Korea membawa masalah antara Yakuza-Mafia.

" Siap Tuan Besar." Dan setelah itu Komandan Song Joong Ki langsung menuju tempat peristirahatan para pasukannya yang lumayan megah dan besar yang terletak di kedalaman Tokyo.

" Kita akan melakukan misi kali ini. Menjaga Tuan Putri dan Keluarga Park yang akan menuju Korea beberapa menit lagi. Kuserahkan kepada kepala tim kalian yang akan menyusun rencana. Untuk para kepala tim diharapkan menyusun strategi yang baik. Persipakan perlengkapan dengan baik. Dan satu lagi, tidak usah membuat keributan di Korea. Paham?" Kata itu dilontarkan oleh Song Joong Ki dengan jelas dan cermat untuk bawahannya.

" Paham Komandan!" serentak seluruh bawahannya.

" Ada pertanyaan?"

" Saya pak komandan. Kapan keberangkatannya? Apakah kami akan naik kendaraan udara atau darat?" Bawahan Joongki mengajukan pertanyaan.

" ah iya hampir lupa. Pukul 12:03 mereka akan tiba di bandara jadi kalian akan kesana jam 9. Kalian ke bandara akan naik kendaraan darat, sementara kalian ke korea akan menggunakan pesawat Hercules. Oke?"

" Apakah seluruh dari kami akan ikut?"

" Tentu tidak. Kalian pilih sendiri. Jumlahnya tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari 520 orang! Baiklah saya permisi."

" Siap Komandan!" kata bawahannya dengan serenta

Setelah itu Joongki menuju kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park dengan cepat dan berniat untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan sang Nona Muda, Luhan.

.

.

.

.

" Pak pasukan sudah berangkat jam 9 tadi dan sudah mengambil posisi masing masing." Kata Joongki dengan hormat dan penuh memberi keyakinhan.

" Apakah bandara akan ramai dengan pasukan kita?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan serius sambil duduk dengan kaki menyilang dan memijatkan matanya.

" Tidak, saya mengarahkan pasukan untuk ke setiap sudut dan saya sudah dapat izin dari Pihak Bandara."

" Terserah, keselamatan keluarga saya yang utama dan yang paling saya priotaskan adalah istri dan anak saya."

" Baik Tuan Besar. Saya akan mengambil barang-barang anda yang akan anda bawa untuk ke Korea, dan setelah itu saya akan menunggu dimobil.

" Silahkan." Kata Chanyeol dan bersigap menuju Istrinya dan Anaknya yang berada di ruang tamu dari tadi tertawa dengan ria. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

" Tunggu Joongki-ya."

" Ne Tuan Besar? Ada perlu?"

" Kau memiliki pacar bukan di Korea? Namanya-"

" Song Hye Kyo." Serentak mereka dengan nada yang sama

" ahahah iya Tuan Besar. Saya tidak akan mengunjungi dia di misi ini"

" Tidak apa. Kunjungi sajalah dia. Kai akan menggantikanmu."

" Tidak tuan- hmm saya memiliki masalah dengannya. Tidak perlu." Sejujurnya Joongki merindukan kekasihnya itu tapi dia lebih mementingkan misinya karena dia tidak suka orang lain yang menggantikan dirinya dalam menjaga keluarga park.

" Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Korea Selatan disambut hangat dengan pasukannya yang berada di Korea Selatan juga.

" Daddy i need ice cream please i miss them" Kata anaknya Chanyeol yang bernama luhan tersebut dengan melakukan pout bibirnya.

" Aigoo anak mommy memikirkan hal yang sama. Kajja kita beli ice cream."

" hadeh. Anak dan Eomma tidak jauh pikirannya." Gumam Chanyeol seraya menggeleng-geleng.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya dia di Kerajaan Oh Kingdom mereka masuk dari pintu depan yang dibuka oleh pengawal mereka.

" Mewah sekali..." Gumam Luhan termelongo

" Selamat datang Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun dan- Park Luhan." Kata kepala pengawal Oh Kingdom

Setelah mereka masuk dan menemukan keluarga Oh..

" LILY!"/"BACOONNN!" teriak kedua nona besar masing-masing dikeluarga mereka

" Apakabar kau! Sombong sekali kelihatannya!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Oh Lily.

" Eh tidak ya! Kau yang sombong hm!"

" mereka sama saja." Gumam serentak Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sheu Lee

" you sendiri bagaimana kabarnya bro?" kata Chanyeol

" aish! Aku baik baik saja ya jagoan kecil!" Jawab Sheu Lee dengan muka mengesalkan.

" mana anakmu? Luhan ya?"

" Iya sheu lee. Sepertinya lagi dimobil. Anakmu sendiri bagaimana?"

" lagi mandi! Lama sekali tetapi! Sudah hampir 2jam dikamar mandi!" jawab Sheu Lee setengah marah

" OH SEHUN CEPAT KESINI TAMUMU SUDAH DATANG!" Teriak Lily.

" padahal kau taukan maksud berlama lama itu. Kau juga sering melakukannya kan" Smirk keluar dari chanyeol yang berusaha menggoda teman lamanya ini

" Pikira-" mereka semua mendadak terdiam ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari Mobilnya.

 _Tbc gengs ! support dulu i dengan review yaa jan lupa follows juga. Gimana? Aneh kan ceritanya haahhahaha!_

 _Bye_

 _Btw follow ig i : nrwsta_

 _Ilysm readerss~_


End file.
